


【朱白】非卖品

by 1433989307



Category: RPS, 朱白 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 06:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20238601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1433989307/pseuds/1433989307
Summary: 全是我的下流妄想罢了，蜜汁pwp调教师朱x商品白榨汁机、调教、公开场合play  你们想象观众均是zyl48即可很雷很脏你们随意看看





	【朱白】非卖品

好热……好想释放……

舞台的中心，聚光灯之下，一位蜜色肌肤的男子靠坐于靠背椅之上。

他的眼睛被蒙上一条黑布，他性感的喉头上下滚动着发出忽高忽低的呻吟，却又因为唇齿间的那枚黑色口球，暧昧不明，小腹被顶起来的不正常弧度与形状向看官们昭告着，他内里正接受着的事物，挺立的肉柱随着他身体一阵阵的颤抖上下晃动，你要仔细瞧去，会发现那根肉柱为何能如此持久的秘密，便是那根没入铃口只剩下小半截的尿道管，骨感的脚裸被脚镣与椅腿严严实实的绑在一块，而那人身上仅有的一抹艳色便是将双手腰部胸乳胯部阴茎穴口……等各处敏感点束缚有致的细长红绳。

“请各位看官们瞧好了，这具“珍馐”有多么的敏感”发话者便是站在那位舞台焦点身边的人，今天的调教师，朱一龙。

调教师今天穿了一席禁欲系的白衣与一丝不挂的男子形成了鲜明对比，只见他执着那条细长的马鞭，缓慢的踱步到被缚者的身边，戴着白手套的右手伸向那颤颤巍巍的肉柱，自根部往上两指一刮，在摸到冠状部的时候，合拢手心，包裹住柱身，拇指与食指则搓弄着胀大的龟头。

与此同时，白宇的呻吟与喘息声愈发猛烈，本来紧靠着椅背的腰也不断的抬高，像是寻求本能般想在这天然飞机杯里，狠狠挺动，可当他的窄腰带起肉臀抬高之时，你便会瞧见那，丰满的臀肉之间，是遮挡不住的黑色柱状物的底部。

只要是这儿的常客，对此都是心知肚明，不言而喻的，看着那小腹不自然的弧度，与白宇逐渐高亢的呻吟与加剧的喘息，就连那细瘦的腿都因为脚踝被锁在椅腿，大腿应濒临高潮而肌肉紧绷，便能知晓那玩意的长度和粗度，瞧这婊子都被日开了。

可当白宇抬起跨几乎要到极限时，调教师赋予快感的手却迅速撤离，并且快速挥舞着左手的马皮鞭，狠狠地抽打了白宇右胸的红豆，即将攀登高潮的人又一下子被拖下云端，疼痛使白宇坐回原处，可是后穴的黑色柱状物因为他的重力，猛地进到了最深处，甚至你都看不见那原本像小尾巴一样露在外边一截的底座了。

全部没入，喉头同时蹦出一句高吟，白宇的腹部因疼痛和快感紧紧的缩成一团，随着生理反应的吸气又慢慢张开，被口球堵住的唇舌发出像小兽一样的呜咽。

弄疼他了。

朱一龙心里想着，但是手上却没有停止动作，依旧是继续伸手抚慰那可怜的柱身，待到白宇忍不住跟着自己挺腰时，便周而复始般松开右手，左手执着鞭再度往敏感的大腿内侧抽去。

赋予痛感却不破皮肉，这是朱一龙最引以为傲的抽打力度。

在不计其数的调教时间里，让他们逐渐把握彼此的度，朱一龙抚慰与鞭打就像渗入体内的毒药，令人上瘾，白宇高昂的呻吟，对朱一龙是最好的回答，服从与支配。

如此往覆的撩拨是对看官的折磨，也是对白宇的折磨，快感不断的累积，每分每秒都让他难熬，却又酥麻甜蜜。

层层堆积的快感使得身体超负荷工作，白宇蜜色的肌肤上在这一来二去中挂上一层薄汗，本来垂在额间的刘海也被打湿，那被黑色布条蒙住的凹陷处有着点点水痕，因为情欲而泛红痉挛的身子引着他人为之赞叹。

台下的看客们出奇的安静，偌大的地下会所里只能听到白宇的呻吟与喘息，和因为姿势原因而带动椅子震动的按摩棒嗡嗡声，以及穴口不知餍足挤压按摩棒的水声，他们都生怕自己一个低头一个眨眼，就会错过精彩的画面，所到之人不是在用眼神奸淫着台上的人，就是拿手快速套弄着他们丑恶腥臭的性器，或者两者兼顾，他们都是为此而来。

常年混迹于调教商品的朱一龙，很清楚现在看客需要什么，重复冗长的抚慰一旦过了新鲜劲就有些令人乏味，可多次刺激看客撸点的方法，又让人应接不暇不得好好品味，朱一龙在拢住白宇已经胀大到发紫的性器，狠狠撸动后，余光倪了一眼观众席，时机正好。

“想必各位看官看了这么久也渴了吧？让我们的小奶牛给你们解解渴——”说罢那带着白手套的大手就拍了拍被缚之人的大腿，像是一个暗示。

由于白宇双手被交叉缚于背后，脚裸又被绑在椅腿，自然想要自行完成翻身这一动作很难，所以要让白宇用屁股高翘，手臂跪趴的姿势侧面展现给观众看，还得需朱一龙的帮忙。

一直被撩拨赋予叠加快感的人显然脑袋已经被情欲翻搅成一团浆糊，几乎在朱一龙熟悉的男性气息靠近时，白宇就忍不住像猫一样用脑袋蹭了蹭对方，丝毫没有意识到这个动作的危险性。

而当白宇的臀肉因为跪趴的姿势感受到后方男人隔层一层布料，胯间硬挺的热度，被口球抵住的唇齿发出了急切的呻吟。

白宇何尝不想要男人的肉棒狠狠贯穿自己，替代体内那没有感情的黑硬柱体，熟悉的气息与熟悉的热度无一不令白宇疯狂沉沦，奈何要配合爱人的职业，不过两人对于这种公开场合的性爱也享受其中，白宇此时庆幸朱一龙给自己塞了口塞，不然那张勾人的嘴没了阻隔估计什么淫靡的求饶话语都能说出。

因为跪趴的姿势其实让马眼里的尿道棒并不显眼，那么对于尿道的调教过程就不太能展示给观众看，所以朱一龙只是稍微捏住尿道棒的尾端，轻轻旋转小幅度的在狭小的洞口里抽插，因为快感堆积不得发泄而涨得青紫的柱体可怜兮兮，只是初步的逗弄就令小孩吃痛的缩到朱一龙怀里，却因为绳子的束缚与姿势，只能将臀部往男人身上拱。

毕竟现在这一环节主要是给观众看“榨汁”过程，对于尿道的刺激朱一龙只点到为止，接着便迅速拔掉尿道棒，带着白手套的大手握住柱身，两指搓弄着冠状部，接着由根部往顶端一下一下的捋，像是真的在给牛挤奶那般，一会照顾一下白宇的卵囊，一会扣扣因为尿道棒的刺激而微张的马眼，另一只空闲的手则是伸到两人已经紧密贴在一块的灼热部位。

碍于需要调教商品给观众看，调教师自然是不能直接提枪上阵表演给观众看的，按业内的话，这样是坏了规矩，任何的商品在被买定离手之前，谁也不可以试用，只能用一些小道具来测试他的“熟度”，甚至调教师都是一直带着手套做着这些看似情人间的亲昵举动，所以朱一龙只好抓住几乎被白宇那张饥渴的小穴吞吃的只剩短短一截黑色头部的柱状物来满足自己意乱情迷的恶劣想法。

那根是按照他的尺寸定制的，不过朱一龙稍微在那上边加了点自己的小设计，像章鱼一样的小吸盘附着在那根黑色的粗长硬物上，所以在一开始朱一龙几乎没对白宇做什么前戏，他就仅仅靠这跟冰冷玩意攀上好几次高潮。

在“表演”时，朱一龙就常常爱用这根折磨他，当然白宇也乐在其中。因此在前后双重夹击之下，白宇那堆积已久的快感很快就被调教师娴熟高潮的手法“榨”出来了，大量浓稠的液体像是失禁般喷射出来，被朱一龙不知什么时候拿出来的塑料口杯全数接住，甚至还捋了捋白宇暂时疲软下的柱身，帮他把剩余的一点也射出来。

伴随着不知是谁喉头吞咽的口水声，朱一龙举着那个透明的塑料杯，站直身来，缓慢踱步到舞台前方，人群齐刷刷的抬头看向了他，像是等待洗礼的教徒。

“今天买下我的商品的人，便能品尝上小奶牛美味的牛奶——”随着话音落下，观众席瞬间炸开了锅，淫靡的话语嘈杂的交谈声翻涌袭来，但很快又默契般的归于沉静，他们在等待着调教师的一声令下，那两个简短的字。

不过调教师显然并没有要开始竞拍的打算，朱一龙缓步走向交易台，将手上的被子放下后，又回归到白宇身边，上好的白皮鞋在木质空心地板上发出清脆撞击声。

此时的白宇已从高潮中的不应期里慢慢缓过来，只是那穴肉里兢兢业业工作着的按摩棒并没有让他歇息的打算，柱身上的小吸盘像无数张小嘴，嘬弄着甬道，其中一个正巧在他的敏感点上，那专属于他哥的傲人尺寸时时刻刻都在刺激着他最脆弱的地方，很快他又再一次沉沦到欲望当中。

而这一会他却感受到了阴茎的根部被一个东西禁锢住了，他发着热，随着自己阴茎的胀大而不断缩小，迷迷糊糊中感受到朱一龙将他拉起来，面朝观众，手拉起那根尺寸也不小的肉根，将根部展现给观众们看。

那是一枚银戒指，如果仔细瞧去，那是一个有着精美雕花，同时你也可以在调教师的右手无名指上看到这枚银戒，只不过手上的那枚戒指中间还雕了一朵不小的玫瑰花。

这正是他们这次要展示的商品——银（淫）戒，从很大的一种程度掌控住爱侣的贞操，是一款比贞操带轻便许多的小物，同时它有各种用法。

如果是受方佩戴子戒，攻方可调整母戒控制其直径，如果是攻方佩戴，则可开启羊眼圈等辅助情趣小功能……

只瞧见白宇原本因为濒临高潮而向上挺动的腰，在朱一龙转动母戒上的玫瑰之后，白宇便瘫软下了腰，涨红了柱身。

朱一龙手上的母戒是独此一款，只受用于白宇身上的子戒，同时它还能控制那根设计过的黑色物件……

直到最后表演结束后，还有些痴心妄想的人有些不甘，原以为商品是这个在朱一龙怀里被裹起来的诱人小猫，结果居然是情趣用品而已！

当有人在散场时堵住朱一龙想要跟他开价要白宇时，调教师只是微笑着说出冰冷的话。

“他是非卖品”

他是我的。


End file.
